The Sleepover of Doom at the House of Horrors
by shadow angel2004
Summary: title says all, crossover between YGO and Inuyasha Chapter Two Up
1. House of Horrors

ShadowAngel2004: Sup my readers? This is a crossover of Inuyasha and Yu-Gi- Oh. So enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer I own me, ShadowAngel2004, and no one else and neither do you.

Story: Start

(The House of Horrors)  
  
::Doorbell rings, but when it does instead of ding dong, there are screams heard::  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ::walks to door and opens it:: Yes?  
  
Kagome: HIIIIIIIII! SHADOWANGEL2004-CHAAAAAAAAN!! ::waves::  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ...Um...do I know you?  
  
Kagome: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BUT MY FRIEND AND ME ARE HERE FOR YOU SLEEPOVER OF DOOM!!!!  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ...Okay and what friend?  
  
Kagome: ::tugs on a leash:: It took forever to bag him! This is Inuyasha!  
  
Inuyasha: ::grumbles::  
  
ShadowAngel2004: .... ::suddenly has an evil smile on:: Well...the more the merrier. Please come in. ::leads Kagome and Inuyasha into the living room::  
  
::Enters living room::  
  
ShadowAngel2004: Everyone! This is Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone: Hi!  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ::quickly said:: Okay, Kagome and Inuyasha, the guy with the tri color straight hair that is gay is Yami and the smaller version of him is Yugi. Then the white straight hair is Bakura and the smaller version not to mention nicer is Ryou. Then the blonde spiked one is Marik and the one that's not so spiky is Malik. Okay and then there is Sango and Miroku and I think a little fur ball came with them but I'm not sure. ::smiles::  
  
::Doorbell rings::  
  
ShadowAngel2004: I have to get that, try not to wander around to much... ::leaves::  
  
Everyone: ::looks after ShadowAngel2004 and then wander around :: Whatever.  
  
(Bedroom of the murderers)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: ::Enter room::  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha... ::clings:: is it just me or is this house seem hunted to you.  
  
Inuyasha: ::ignoring:: you're such a wuss Kagome.  
  
::Blood dripping from the bathroom is heard::  
  
Kagome: ::shudders:: Let's go Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha: ::walks towards the sound:: No, let's check it out.  
  
Kagome: ::follows while whimpering::  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: ::walks toward the closed bathroom door::  
  
Kagome: I...Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: ::opens door::  
  
Kagome: ::lets out a blood curling scream::  
  
(Kitchen of the Butchered)  
  
Yugi: ::skips in the kitchen:: Hey! Yami I found a kitchen!  
  
Bakura: ::suddenly appears:: Fooooooooooooood!!!  
  
Ryou: ::comes in and grabs Bakura's ear and pulls him away:: Come Bakura- sama. I'm not checking this house all by myself.  
  
Bakura and Ryou: ::leaves::  
  
Yami: ::walks in with a stroller:: Look what I found!  
  
Yugi: ::looks in stroller:: How kawaii! The baby is wearing a white hockey mask! Soooooooooo kawaii!  
  
Yami: AND the baby is caring some sort of ax. (In cause you don't know, the baby is a miniature Jason)  
  
Yugi: Aawwwwww!  
  
Baby: ::cackles evilly::  
  
Yami: ::gasps:: Look! It cackled evilly!  
  
Yugi: Aawwwwww!  
  
Baby: ::continues to cackle evilly::  
  
Yami: Hey Yugi! You wanna hear my evil laugh?  
  
Yugi: You have an evil laugh?  
  
Yami: ::nods:: Yep, this is it: Bwehehehehehehehehehehehehe! (this is an evil girl's laugh btw)  
  
Yugi: Woooooooow! This is mine: Tawehehehehehehehehehehehe or something like that!  
  
Baby: ... ::swings ax::  
  
Yugi: Aawwwwww! Look Yami! It's trying to take off our heads.  
  
Yami: Hahaha! Let's look around.  
  
Yugi: Okay! ::takes stroller::  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ::hidden in the shadows...of the cupboard:: Oh...my God. Such idiots!  
  
Yugi: ::grabs a cup that is just lying around and turn on the faucet; blood comes out:: Hey! Look Yami, fruit punch!  
  
Baby: ::cries::  
  
Yugi: ::takes a sip:: Oh! ::gives baby some of the drink:: Baby wants some!  
  
Baby: ::drinks the whole thing:: Hmm...Blood!  
  
Yugi: No baby, it looks like blood, it tastes like blood, but it's fruit punch.  
  
Yami: Silly baby! Not able to tell the difference!  
  
Baby: ....

Yami: ::walks around and opens the frig:: Maybe there's some food in here.  
  
Yugi: ::give the baby some more 'fruit punch':: It's sooooo kawaii! Is there any food in there?  
  
Yami: Nope, just some rotting heads and guts and insides and eyes and teeth and more fruit punch and roaches and popcorn and ect. Nothing good, cept the pig feet look good.  
  
Yugi: I guess we can wait until ShadowAngel2004 orders pizza  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ::munching on the pizza:: ...be my guest

Yami: Okay. ::closes the frig. door::  
  
Yugi: ::walks toward a door with the stroller:: What's in here?  
  
Yami: Dunno. ::walks toward Yugi::  
  
Baby: ::suddenly disappears::  
  
Yami: ::opens door::  
  
Chucky: ::cackles evilly with a knife::  
  
Yugi: Excuse me...do you know you can hurt somebody or poke an eye out with that knife! You shouldn't carry it around.  
  
Yami: Yeah! And we're lost can you help us?  
  
Chucky: ...wtf  
  
Yugi and Yami: ::gasps:: Such language! And this is a talking toy! Shame!  
  
Chucky: ...You are so dead! ::jumps on Yami and Yugi::  
  
Yugi: Look Yami, the toy is playing with us, ouch!  
  
Yami: Ouch! Yep! Ouch!

Baby: ::curses::  
  
Chucky: ::sees the baby:: what? I know you wanted to kill them but they were driving me crazy!  
  
Baby: ::curses at Chucky::  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ::holding a sword:: Either Chucky and chibi Jason kill them before I do!  
  
::Screams are heard from Yami and Yugi::  
  
(Bedroom of the murderers)  
  
Kagome: ::face is pale::  
  
Inuyasha: ...what happened in here?  
  
Kagome: Thank god it only looks like Shippou! And this is ketchup not real blood!  
  
Inuyasha: Uh, Kagome...it is Shippou and that is real blood.  
  
Kagome: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ECT  
  
Inuyasha: ::watches Kagome's face turn red, white, green, blue, purple, pink, then black, brown, green again, silver, red again, yellow, pale, white again, ect.::  
  
Kagome: ::finally stops:: Let's get out of here.  
  
Inuyasha: What about Shippou?  
  
Kagome: Shippou's dead? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ECT

Story: End

ShadowAngel2004: That's it for today! Review okay! And maybe I'll add two more to replace our beloved Yami and Yugi. Now for suggestions.


	2. Enter the House of Horrors

ShadowAngel2004: Okay, my friend was reading this and she wanted to be in it so she'll be in it. Her username is PrincessKat so that's will be her. Now this house is a two-story house with seven bedrooms. We already used one so six left. This is what the house contains inside it: An inside garden, pool, seven bedrooms, kitchen, several bathrooms, a workout room, master bedroom, living room, dining room, and we'll get to the rest later.  
  
Disclaimer: I own me and my friend owns her. NOTE: I ALSO OWN MY KITTY, TIGER!!

Story: Start

::Everyone is sleeping in the living room cept Yami and Yugi::  
  
ShadowAngel2004: Good morning everyone...  
  
Everyone: ::wakes up::  
  
Kagome: Huh...I just had the weirdest dream.  
  
Inuyasha: So did I! Shippou was dead! Wait! That wasn't a dream!  
  
Kagome: WHAT!?  
  
ShadowAngel2004: Relax! That was just a dream. Shippou, Yami, and Yugi went home earlier.  
  
Marik: Ha! That pharaoh couldn't even last a second in this place!  
  
::Doorbell goes off::  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ...Huh? Stay right here guys. ::leaves::  
  
Bakura: ...Anybody know what we did last night?  
  
Ryou: ::picks up a piece of paper:: It says right here that we ate pizza, watched Halloween, and then played dress up, did our nails, tell secrets, and then we hit the sack.  
  
Malik: Works for me.  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ::opens door::  
  
PrincessKat: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! REMEMBER ME?? THE FREELOADER!!  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ::tears stream down face:: n...no, not you.  
  
PrincessKat: I brought a couple of friends!  
  
Joey: Yo.  
  
Tristan: Hi.  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ...Follow me. ::leads to living room::  
  
PrincessKat: YAY!  
  
ShadowAngel2004: Everyone. This is Joey and Tristan.  
  
Everyone: Hi.  
  
PrincessKat: HI BAKURA-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: ...Who are you?  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ::just finished tying PrincessKat to a chair::  
  
PrincessKat: ::running around room with a chair tied to her back:: HIIIIIIIIII! MISTER CHAIR!!!!!! COULD YOU PLEASE GET OFF MY BACK!!!!!  
  
ShadowAngel2004: Listen everyone, PrincessKat and I have to do something real quick so each of you grab a partner.  
  
PrincessKat: ::clings to Bakura:: I GOT MINE!!!  
  
ShadowAngel2204: ...PrincessKat?  
  
PrincessKat: YES?  
  
ShadowAngel2004: Remember my cat?  
  
PrincessKat: ::suddenly a good girl:: Yes my master. ::goes to ShadowAngel2004's side::  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ::pets PrincessKat's head:: Good girl. Now everyone. Go head and explore around just stay downstairs.  
  
Everyone: Okay!!  
  
(Pool of Blood)  
  
Joey and Tristan: ::enter the pool area::  
  
Joey: I know Yami and Yugi are here somewhere. They never came back.  
  
Tristan: Yep! Oh! Look! She has an inside pool!  
  
Joey: SWEEEEEEEEEET!!!  
  
Tristan: ::goes to the pool:: It's dark in here. Where are the lights?  
  
Joey: here. ::flips one of the four light switches::  
  
::Screams, ghostly sounds, bones, moaning are heard::  
  
Joey and Tristan: ::cling to each other, screaming::  
  
Tristan: T-turn it off!  
  
Joey: ::flips the switch back down:: Maybe it's dis one. ::flips another::  
  
::Ghost start appearing:: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! WHO WILL BE THE NEXT ONE TO DIE!!!?  
  
Joey and Tristan: ::cling to each other, screaming::  
  
Tristan: ::flips the switch back down:: my turn! Maybe it's the one where the big red letters say do not flip. ::flips switch::  
  
::A video of Tea dancing appears::  
  
Joey and Tristan: ::cling to each other, screaming::  
  
Joey: TURN IT OFF!!! ::cries::  
  
Tristan: ::too scared to turn it off::  
  
::flip is switch down::  
  
Joey and Tristan: ::jumps::  
  
Joey: Did ya do that?  
  
Tristan: No, did you?  
  
Joey: No.  
  
Tristan: Oh well! ::flips the last one::  
  
::Lights turn on::  
  
Joey and Tristan: ::suddenly in bathing suits prepare to land in the pool but see bones, blood, heads, bugs, popcorn, pizza, leeches, alligators, and sandwiches::  
  
Joey: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ::runs in the air back to safely::  
  
Tristan: GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ::rows a boat in the air back to safely::  
  
Tristan and Joey: ::runs out of room::  
  
Joey: Wait. We forgot to turn off the light. ::flips the switch down::  
  
::Lights go out::  
  
Joey: Okay, now we can continue.  
  
Joey and Tristan: ::runs out of room, screaming::  
  
(Bedroom of the...uh silence?)  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: ::enters the room::  
  
Kagome: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!! A BEDROOM!  
  
Inuyasha: ::is looking around:: Do you hear that?  
  
ShadowAngel2004 and PrincessKat: ::hiding under the bed::  
  
PrincessKat: Don't you every dust under here? It's dusty! Did I mention it's dusty under here?  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ...You're still mad I stole the last piece of pizza aren't ya?  
  
PrincessKat: ::death glare:: Maybe.  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ...I spent six hours trying to get the pizza out of your hands.  
  
PrincessKat: So?  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha? Did you hear that?  
  
Inuyasha: Yes, but where is it coming from?  
  
PrincessKat: UNDER THE BED!!!  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ::gaps:: You idiot!  
  
Inuyasha: ::gets on his knees and looks under bed::  
  
Tiger: ::jumps on Inuyasha's face::  
  
Kagome: ::sees a cat with ears pierced, and a tattoo and a spike collar, and a nose pierced attack a dog demon::  
  
Inuyasha: ::barks at Tiger:: WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!  
  
Tiger: ::just sitting, licking his paw then suddenly darts at Inuyasha::  
  
Kagome: ::sees a dog demon run from a cat, screaming 'save me mommy!'::  
  
Inuyasha: ::runs around room:: SAVE ME MOMMY! SAVE ME MOMMY!!  
  
Tiger: ::jumps and bites Inuyasha::  
  
Inuyasha: ::falls:: NO!! I'M DOOM!!!  
  
Tiger: ::eats Inuyasha::  
  
Kagome: ::pets kitty:: Nice kitty.  
  
Tiger: ::goes under bed::  
  
PrincessKat: ::staring contest with Tiger:: You won't win this time cat!  
  
Tiger: ::growls::  
  
ShadowAngel2004: wtf?  
  
Kagome: ::looks under the bed:: Kitty?  
  
Tiger: ::swats Kagome's face off her body while still doing staring contest::  
  
PrincessKat: Ugh... ::holding eyelids up::  
  
Tiger: ::staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare::  
  
ShadowAngel2004: Cheesecake PrincessKat?  
  
PrincessKat: ::blinks:: Yes please!  
  
Tiger: ::cackles evilly::  
  
PrincessKat: SHIT! I LOST!!  
  
Tiger: ::cackles growing louder::  
  
PrincessKat: Um, I think that cat has been around you too much.  
  
ShadowAngel2004: So do I.

Story: End

ShadowAngel2004: That's it!  
  
PrincessKat: ::opens frig:: Hey! I'm a freeloader! How am I supposed to freeload stuff if there's nothing in here?! ::steam coming out of ears::  
  
ShadowAngel2004: ::ignoring:: Next time, folks bye!  
  
PrincessKat: Are you ignoring me? Are you? ::stomps toward ShadowAngel2004::


	3. The New comers

ShadowAngel2004: Okay, Chapter Three up!

Disclaimer: I own me, and Rocky (my half Siberian Husky and half wolf pup) and Tiger and my friend owns her (PrincessKat) My sister is BoneLady and my friend sister is Wigwoman.

Story: Start

ShadowAngel2004: ::staring at the group:: Yami, Yugi, Kagome, Inuyasha, and the fur ball are gone.

PrincessKat: ::jumps on everyone:: WAKEY WAKEY WAKEY!!!!!

Everyone: ::holding guns, swords, knifes, and weoponish objects:: Who did that?

ShadowAngel2004: ::points at PrincessKat:: She did.

PrincessKat: ...Hi?

Everyone: ::charges::

PrincessKat: ...HI?

Everyone: ::still charging::

PrincessKat: ...I think they're mad at me...

ShadowAngel2004: You think?!

Everyone: ::charging in slow motion::

PrincessKat: wtf?

ShadowAngel2004: Knock it off Freddy.

Everyone: ::charging in super speed motion::

PrincessKat: ...I think I should run.

ShadowAngel2004: ::grabs popcorn:: Yes, you should.

PrincessKat: ...Okay...so...how do I run?

ShadowAngel2004: Figure it out.

Everyone: ::charging in slow motion again::

PrincessKat: ::looks at her legs:: I can't see them... ::sticks out her foot:: OH! THERE THEY ARE!!!

ShadowAngel2004: ...weirdo

Everyone: ::charging backwards::

PrincessKat and ShadowAngel2004: wtf?

Freddy: (from Nightmare on Elm Street) ::cackles evilly::

Everyone: ::charging on the ceiling::

PrincessKat: ...whoa...I wish I could do that.

ShadowAngel2004: I don't think they can reach you now...

Everyone: ::charging but not going anywhere::

ShadowAngel2004: Freddy! No more!

Everyone: ::suddenly sleeping, snoring as well::

ShadowAngel2004: that's better.

::Doorbell goes off::

PrincessKat: I GOT IT! ::trips over a chair and gets up:: I'M OKAY! I'M OKAY!! ::trips over the carpet and gets up:: I'M STILL OKAY! I'M STILL OKAY! ::leaves::

ShadowAngel2004: ...weirdo...

Everyone: ::was watching PrincessKat:: That's our revenge.

ShadowAngel2004: ...Are you sure? Cuz you can still go after her with weapons...

PrincessKat: ::opens door:: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES?

BoneLady and Wigwoman: ...Hi!

PrincessKat: ...bye. ::slams door in their faces::

BoneLady: We have Sesshoumaru and Naraku.

PrincessKat: ...Hmm... ::thinks about this::

(30 minutes later)

PrincessKat: ...Now what was I doing?

Wigwoman: You were thinking.

PrincessKat: ME! THINK! COME ON! WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN!?

ShadowAngel2004: ::enters room:: Who's at the door?

PrincessKat: Hmm... ::thinks for a few minutes:: I forget...

ShadowAngel2004: ::opens door:: Hello?

BoneLady: HIYO SISTER!!

ShadowAngel2004: ...bye. ::slams door in their faces::

PrincessKat: Who was that?

ShadowAngel2004: Our sisters.

PrincessKat: Who?

ShadowAngel2004: ...go in the living room and entertain our guests.

PrincessKat: OKAYI!!

ShadowAngel2004: Oh and before you leave...no farting armpits or burping or jokes okay.

PrincessKat: ...O...kay. ::leaves::

::Farting armpits are heard and the guests are screaming::

ShadowAngel2004: ::annoyed:: ...I'm not gonna say anything. I will not say anything...PRINCESSKAT!!!!

PrincessKat: ::appears:: Yeeeeeeeeeees?

ShadowAngel2004: Was that you?

PrincessKat: Nope!

ShadowAngel2004: Tell Tiger to quit it then.

PrincessKat: OKAY!! ::leaves::

::Farting armpits are still heard and the guests are screaming::

Tiger: ::appears and points toward living room:: Raow...

ShadowAngel2004: ...Go get her boy.

Tiger: ::puts a baby bib on and grabs a fork and knife and then leaves::

::Screams are heard from PrincessKat and laughing from the cat and crunching from popcorn is heard from the guests::

ShadowAngel2004: ::cackles evilly::

BoneLady and Wigwoman: ::enter house::

ShadowAngel2004: ::death glare:: You...Tiger!

Tiger: ::appears:: Meow?

ShadowAngel2004: Eat them.

Tiger: ::looks at BoneLady and Wigwoman and then leaves::

::Screams are continuing from PrincessKat and Tiger is still laughing evilly::

ShadowAngel2004: ...Rocky...

Rocky: ::appears:: Grr?

ShadowAngel2004: Eat them.

Rocky: ::looks at BoneLady and Wigwoman then leaves::

::Louder screams are heard from PrincessKat as Tiger and Rocky (who just put a baby bib on and grabbed a fork and knife) continued to chase her down while laughing evilly::

BoneLady: Here's Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: ::walks in:: ...

ShadowAngel2004: ::glares:: And?

Wigwoman: Here's Naraku.

Naraku: ::walks in:: Ku ku ku ku ku coca puffs.

ShadowAngel2004: ::shakes head and leads them to the living room::

Everyone: ::sees the new people:: Hi.

PrincessKat: ::stops:: Hi. ::continues running::

Tiger: ::stops:: Meow. ::continues running::

Rocky: ::bites PrincessKat in the ass::

PrincessKat: NICE DOGGY!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

ShadowAngel2004: ::snaps fingers::

Rocky and Tiger: ::leaves::

ShadowAngel2004: Happy?

PrincessKat: ...I don't know... ::thinks for a few minutes:: ...No...wait...yes....I think...

ShadowAngel2004: Everyone grab a partner. We're going more exploring.

PrincessKat: ::rubbing ass while looking around:: Hmm...

ShadowAngel2004: Okay now that—

PrincessKat: ::clings to Bakura:: MINE!!!! I GOT MY PARTNER!!!

ShadowAngel2004: ...I think I'm gonna need my cat...

PrincessKat: ::walks away:: No you won't...I'll be good...

ShadowAngel2004: Okay now let's explore. BoneLady, Wigwoman...your first time here right?

BoneLady and Wigwoman: ::nods::

ShadowAngel2004: Then let's go.

Story: End

ShadowAngel2004: That's five pages...so no room today...

PrincessKat and Tiger: ::staring eye contest::

PrincessKat: You...will...not...win...this...time...cat...I...refuse...to...lose...to...a...cat...five...million...times....damn...you...

Tiger: ::licks paw suddenly stands up and points above him::

PrincessKat: ::blinks:: What!? IS IT A SPACE SHIP!? IS IT BAKURA IS IT................I just lost didn't I?

ShadowAngel2004: .........yes.......

Tiger: ::cackling evilly::


End file.
